pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Filme zum Thema "alt werden"
Sammlung kurzer Informationen zu Filmen über das Altwerden. A bis F (sortiert nach dem Anfangsbuchstaben des ersten Worts, leider nicht verschlagwortet) About Schmidt Alexander Payne. Mit dem alternden Jack Nicholson After life Hirokazu Kore-eda. Gleich nach dem Himmelstor, an dem die Verstorbenen eintreffen, muss jede Seele jene Erinnerung auswählen, die ihr besonders lieb erscheint und die wird verfilmt. Alt-Tage Marlies Graf, Dokumentarfilm, Beispiel der Pro Senectute Alter und Schönheit Regisseur: Michael Klier. Mit Henry Hübchen, Burghart Klaußner. Die vier Freunde Manni, Bernie, Justus und Harry haben sich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Nun ist Manni ... Alzheimer ohne Scham - Ein Mann stellt sich seiner Krankheit Thomas Klatt (Regie): Alzheimer ohne Scham - Ein Mann stellt sich seiner Krankheit. D, 30 Min., 2010. Angst essen Seele auf Rainer Werner Fassbinder, über die Einsamkeit und die Liebe einer älteren Frau zu einem deutlich jüngeren Marokkaner. A Thousand Years Of Good Prayers Regisseur Wayne Wang. Auf dem Weg Martin Wirthensohn und Jacqueline Surchat haben die Themen «Neuorientierung in der Partnerschaft», «Lebensgestaltung und Arbeit», «Gesundheit und Offenheit für Neues» sowie «Alte und neue Beziehungen» in kurzen Geschichten aufbereitet. Away From Her Bäckerei Zürrer Besser sterben Regie Marianne Pletscher. Alltag im Limmattalspital bei Zürich. Nicht der Tod, sondern das Leben steht im Zentrum des Filmes. Bombón – el perro Chanson d’amour Charles mort ou vif Cinco días sin Nora Damen und Herren ab 65 Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray (Engl. Originaltitel: The Picture of Dorian Gray) ist der einzige Roman des irischen Schriftstellers Oscar Wilde. Eine erste Fassung erschien 1890. Die Hauptfigur, der reiche Mann Dorian Gray. Er besitzt ein Porträt, das sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert. Es altert an seiner Stelle. Die zunehmende Hässlichkeit des Gesichts steht für die Spuren seiner Sünden. Während Gray immer maßloser und grausamer wird, bleibt er für seine alt werdende Umgebung jung und schön. Es gibt davon viele Verfilmungen Das Wolkenschattenboot Departures Begleitung Sterbender Der alte Mann und das Meer — The Old Man And The Sea Nach Ernest Hemingway, 1958 – Regie: John Sturges (mit Spencer Tracy) Der Bienenzüchter Der blaue Engel Der letzte Mann Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button Der Film aus dem Jahr 2008 wurde von Regisseur David Fincher mit Brad Pitt und Cate Blanchett in den Hauptrollen aufgenommen. Die Idee für die Handlung stammt von der Kurzgeschichte The Curious Case of Benjamin Button von F. Scott Fitzgerald (1922). Benjamin Button ist zu Beginn der Geschichte ein alter Mann, der im Film immer jünger wird. Der Film beginnt 1918 in New Orlean und ist zugleich eine Liebesgeschichte mit einer älteren Frau (Vgl. darüber bei Wikipedia und O. Wildes Geschichte des Dorian Gray) Dersu Uzala Stellung des Menschen in der Natur. Regie Akira Kurosawa. Die Auslöschung Die Liebesgeschichte der Restauratorin Judith Fuhrmann und des Kunsthistoriker Ernst Lemden - der Patient wird von Klaus Maria Brandauer gespielt und mit Martina Gedeck - verwandelt sich durch die beginnende Alzheimerkrankheit vom Liebesfilm zum Drama. Unaufhaltsam nistet sich die Krankheit ein, ganz sachte, aber irgendwann nicht mehr zu verbergen. Ernst stellt sich seiner Krankheit und beginnt zu recherchieren. Seine Tochter Katja und sein Sohn Theo verlieren zunehmend eine starke Vaterfigur und sind zeitweise von der Situation überfordert (Birgit Minichmayr, Theo Philipp Hochmair). Judith bleibt an seiner Seite. Der Spielfilm war am 08.05.2013 um 20:15 Uhr in der ARD zu sehen. Buch von Anges Pluch und Nikolaus Leytner. Regie führt Nikolaus Leytner, der keinen Film zum Thema Alzheimer schreiben/drehen wollte. Es ist auch kein Plädoyer für Sterbehilfe, sondern nur eine womöglich nachvollziehbare Entscheidung in einer sehr persönlichen Geschichte. (Website zum Film der ARD; Kritische Rezension von Christian Buß, im Spiegel, Mai 2013; WP) Die Ballade von Narayama * The_Ballad_of_Narayama, WP:en, 1983, von Shohei Imamura Die Eiserne Lady, Margaret Thatcher Ihren Platz in der Geschichte hat Dame Margaret Thatcher (1925 — 2013) sicher, die erste Premierministerin der engl. Königin Elisabeth II. (Originaltitel des Films nach ihrem "Rufnamen" in der Presse: The Iron Lady) — Meryl Streep's Aufgabe sollte es dabei sein, die als Eiserne Lady berühmte Frau auch zu Oscar-Ehren zu bringen. Die Schauspielerin ist zur Aufnahmezeit 63 Jahre jung. Die dargestellte Person wäre etwa 80-85 Jahre alt. Regie Phyllida Lloyd, 2011, Länge 105 Minuten. (Video 5 Min, über Biografie und Demenz; WP-Artikel) Der Film endet mit der alten Margaret Thatcher allein am Frühstückstisch. Sie überlegt, ihre benutzte Teetasse abzuwaschen, was sie schließlich auch tut (Kurzzeitgedächtnis, Entscheidungsfähigkeit). Die Frau mit den fünf Elefanten Die Herbstzeitlosen Es ist ein lang gehegter Wunsch der 80jährigen Martha, eine Lingerie-Boutique auf dem Dorf im Emmental hinter Bern zu eröffnen. Ein wunderbarer Heimatfilm mit Stephanie Glaser. Regie Bettina Oberli. Die Mutter Die plötzliche Einsamkeit des Konrad Steiner Kurt Gloor, 1976 * Die Spätzünder siehe Live is Life * Die Zimmers siehe Zimmers Elegy Elsa und Fred Frau Amann, Witwe, 58 Frau Amann wird mit 58 Witwe, findet keinen Sinn mehr im Leben, fühlt sich einsam. Wie kommt sie aus der Isolation heraus? Die «Videogruppe mitenand», bestehend aus alten und jungen Laien, hat unter Anleitung von Margrit Bürer diesen Film gedreht. Früher oder später Jürg Neuenschwander. Sieben todkranke Menschen begleiten Du bist mein Ein und Alles Pflege zwischen Liebe und Bankrott — Wilfried kann schon lange nicht mehr sprechen und auch nicht mehr gehen - er ist schwer dement. Seine Frau Gabriele kämpft um möglichst viele Momente des Glücks mit ihrem Mann, die letztlich zählen, und für die sie alles tun will, egal welche Widerstände es gibt. Bodo Witzke beobachtete 3 Jahre eine ungewöhnliche Frau und ihren dementen Mann. Doku, 30 Min. G bis M Gefesselt im Heim Gefesselt im Heim. Ein Film von Jens Hahne, 2012, 30 Min. Dokumentarfilm, zdf-Mediathek. Stellt auch das Modell "Werdenfelser Weg" vor. Vgl. FEM Gente di mare Bruno Moll, 1992. In der Casa di riposo per la gente di mare in Camogli südlich von Genua. Ginger und Fred Federico Fellinis, 1985 mit Marcello Mastroianni und Giulietta Masina Giulias Verschwinden Goodbye Solo Ramin Bahrani, Road movie bis zum Tod? Gottliebs Heimat Bruno Moll über den ausgewanderten Gottlieb Hoser, 1978. Harold and Maude Hal Ashby, 1971 Harry und Tonto Heute ist nicht morgen Nico Gutmann, Dokumentarfilm , Interviews mit drei von Demenz betroffenen Paaren Hors Saison Daniel Schmid, stillgelegtes Hotel in den Schweizer Bergen Il Bacio di Tosca Daniel Schmid, 1984. «Casa di riposo» für ehemalige Künstlerinnen und Künstler der Mailänder Oper I’m Just A Simple Person Stefan Haupt Innocence Liebesgeschichte dreier alter Menschen Irina Palm 2007. Mit Marianne Faithfull Iris Kirschblüten - Hanami Doris Dörrie , 2008. Witwer reist zu seinem in Tokio arbeitenden Sohn Karl, um die Sehnsucht seiner Frau nach dem japanischen Ausdruckstanz Butoh zu verstehen. (WP:de) La famiglia La graine et le mulet La tête en friche Von Jean Becker. Mit Gérard Depardieu und Gisèle Casadesus. Leergut Von Jan Sverák Les herbes folles Alain Resnais Letters To Juliette Gary Winick. Liebesbriefe. Le grand voyage Von Ismaël Ferroukhi, Roadmovie Les années lumière Von Alain Tanner; seit zwanzig Jahren beobachtet der alternde Yoshka Vögel, um von ihnen Fliegen zu lernen. Les invasions barbares Von Denys Arcand Les petits fugues Das Lied des Leben Irene Langemann (Regie): Das Lied des Lebens. In der Dokumentation wird der Musiker Bernhard König bei seinem Projekt "Alte Stimmen" zwischen Köln und Stuttgart begleitet. In Köln ruft er einen Chor ins Leben, in dem nur Menschen jenseits der 70 singen dürfen. in Stuttgart gibt's ein Projekt im Altenheim. L'homme qui a perdu son ombre Von Alain Tanner, 1991 Live is Life Die Spätzünder (in Österreich: Live is Life) ist eine deutsch-österreichische Filmkomödie mit einer Starbesetzungaus dem Jahr 2010, entstanden unter der Regie von Wolfgang Murnberger. Neben Jan Josef Liefers und Ursula Strauss spielen prominente Darsteller wie Joachim Fuchsberger die Bewohner eines Seniorenheims. Erstmals ausgestrahlt am 3. Februar 2010. Rochus Siwak, genannt Rocco, ein ziemlich erfolgloser Rockmusiker und Lebenskünstler, lernt bei einer Bewährungsstrafe ein Seniorenheim kennen. Die resolute Stationsleiterin Marina ist nicht bereit, sich von dem Schlitzohr Rocco auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen. Dieser erkennt langsam, dass es sich durchaus lohnen kann, alte Menschen ernst zu nehmen. Im Heiml werden die Schränke nach Zigaretten und Alkohol durchsucht. Im Keller übt während der Nachtwache seine Band für ein Bewerbungsvideo für den Band-Contest "Die Stars von morgen". Lina Braake Lina Braake oder Die Interessen der Bank können nicht die Interessen sein, die Lina Braake hat (Alternativtitel zum kurzen Lina Braake) ist ein deutscher Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 1974. Der Debütfilm des Filmemachers Bernhard Sinkel wurde 1975 uraufgeführt. Lina ist gezwungen, in ein Altenheim umzuziehen. Dort lernt sie eine Rentnergang kennen. Der Ausbruch gelingt. Lina erhält schließlich auf Sardinien ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht. Vorher lernen wir die Schrecken der Altenheime im Deutschland der 1970er Jahre kennen. Lola Von Brillante Mendoza, Philippinen, über grossmütterliche Liebe Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne Los lunes al sol Madame Sousatzka Mammuth Von Benoît Delépine und Gustave Kervern. Das Motorrad und Gérard Depardieu. N bis R Nelly & Monsieur Arnaud O'Horten Der Film O'Horten handelt von einem norwegischen Eisenbahnfahrer. Odd Horten, steht nach 40 Arbeitsjahren kurz vor der Pensionierung und verpasst nach seiner Abschiedsfeier auch noch ausgerechnet seine letzte dienstliche Fahrt. Ein Junge möchte jemand bei sich haben, wenn er einschläft. Der Übergang vom geliebten Arbeitsalltag zum Rentnerdasein wird für Horten zur Herausforderung und durch so manch unerwartete zwischenmenschliche Begegnung doch aufregender als gedacht. Aber er geht es nach einigen Verabschiedungen mit etwas für ihn Neuem an. Er springt von der Schanze (Seine Mutter taucht in einer Szene im Pflegeheim und als junges Mädchen auf). Er verkauft einem Freund sein Boot. Er lernt einen interessanten Menschen und durch ihn einen Hund kennen. Und er beschließt, sich mit einer langjährigen Bekannten zusammen zu tun. *Spielfilm, Norwegen/Deutschland/Frankreich, 2007, 85 Minuten * Regie: Bent Hamer * Mit Bård Owe, Bjørn Floberg, Githa Nørby,Espen Skjønberg, Henny Moan u.a. Der Abspann lautet: In Erinnerung an meine Mutter und alle weiblichen Skispringerinnen. Oma & Bella Die Freundinnen Regina Karolinski alias Oma und Bella Katz leben zusammen in Berlin. Die beiden alten Frauen teilen ihre Geschichte als Holocaust-Überlebende und die Entscheidung, nach dem Krieg trotzdem weiter in Deutschland zu leben. Regisseurin Alexa Karolinski, die Enkelin von Oma, beobachtet die beiden in ihrem Alltag und bei ihrer gemeinsamen Leidenschaft, dem Kochen traditioneller jüdischer Gerichte. Deutschland, USA, 2011, 75 Min. On Golden Pond Onore e riposo Dokumentarfilm von Fernando und Ronaldo Colla,1979. Heim für Kriegsveteranen bei Como Pandoras Box Pane e Tulipane Silvio Soldini , mit Licia Maglietta und Bruno Ganz Pauline & Paulette Lieven Debrauwer Popacabana Mit Isabelle Huppert Pranzo di ferragosto Que sera? Das «Schönegg», Kindertagesstätte und Altersheim unter einem Dach in Bern. Schweizer Dokumentarfilm von Dieter Fahrer. Rampenlicht (Original: Limelight Charly Chaplin, 1952. Themen Selbstmord, wie Alt und Jung aufeinander angewiesen sind. Robot & Frank Der Film Robot & Frank (2012, USA, Regie Jake Schreier) vermischt mehrere Genres. Ein älter werdender Einbrecher bekommt von seinen Kindern einen Pflegeroboter, damit er nicht so einsam ist. Und dann gibt es da auch die Mann/Frau-Ebene. DarstellerInnen sind Frank Langella, James Marsden, Liv Tyler, Susan Sarandon. S bis Z 70 Jahr’ – graues Haar Solas Sous le sable Stelzen Still Walking Hirokazu Kore-eda , preisgekrönter Spielfilm Stiller Abschied Mit Christiane Hörbiger als deutscher Spielfilm 2012 gedreht. Sie spielt die Geschäftsfrau Charlotte Brüggemann. Sie leitet seit dem Tod ihres Mannes eine große Firma. Obwohl ihr Sohn Markus als Co-Inhaber gerne mehr Verantwortung tragen würde, hält Charlotte die Zügel noch fest … . Es beginnt mit Aussetzern … . Nach dem Buch von Thorsten Näter, in Regie von Florian Baxmeyer. Die Strände von Agnès / Les plages d’Agnès Die "Die Strände von Agnès / Les plages d’Agnès" sind ein Selbstporträt der 80jährigen Regisseurin Agnès Varda. Die verschiedenen Strände stehen für Themen in ihrem Leben, das ein Stück Fotografie- und Filmgeschichte ist. Ein filmisches Selbstporträt, das die Frage thematisiert, «wie man Erinnerung sichtbar machen kann.WP-France The Bridges Of Madison County Liebesfilm mit Clint Eastwood und Meryl Streep, 1995, bei [WP:de) The Bucket List Ein Milliardär und ein Mechaniker im selben Krankenzimmer The Dust Of Time Theo Angelopoulos The Last Show The Straight Story The Whales of August The Written Face Annäherung an den japanischen Kabuki-Star Tamasaburo Bando Tocar el cielo Tod eines Handelsreisenden Verfilmung von Volker Schöndorff eines Theaterstücks von Arthur Miller. Tout va bien Tulpenbaum Un petit coin de paradis Und wenn wir alle zusammenziehen? NDR.de - Kultur - Kino & Film (26. März 2012 – Um die Probleme des Alterns zu meistern, machen fünf Freunde eine WG auf und engagieren einen Pfleger. Die unwürdige Greisin / La vielle dame indigne Von René Allio, 1964, nach der Brecht-Erzählung «Die unwürdige Greisin» (Schwarzweiss-Film) Vers le sud Laurent Cantet. Sex gegen Geld Vitus Bruno Ganz als Großvater eines Wunderkinds Whisky Andere, noch sortieren Die wilden Alten "Die wilden Alten – Pensioniert und mitten im Leben." Film von Hanspeter Bäni, 2012 Wilde Erdbeeren Ingmar Bergman, 1957. Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens Wolke 9 Andreas Dresen, Drama. Mit Ursula Werner . Nach dem Song Nobody loves you (When You're Down And Out) von John Lennon. Young@heart Dokumentarfilm von Stephen Walter Zimmer 202 – Bichsel in Paris Dokumentarfilm mit Peter Bichsel Zimmers "The Zimmers"- nennt sich eine britische SeniorInnen-Band, wahrscheinlich die älteste Band der Welt. Das youtube-Video der "Zimmers" wurde auf Youtube mehr als zwei Millionen Mal geklickt. Rezension bei der SZ, Artikel bei Wikipedia. Das Video wurde von Grammy-Gewinner Geoff Wonfor gedreht. Solosänger war eine Zeit lang Alf Carretta (31. März 1917 — 30. Juni 2010). Das Durchschnittsalter beträgt 78 Jahren (2007). Der Name wurde aus der Marke einer in Großbritannien populären Gehhilfe, so wie bei uns Rollator, abgeleitet. Hintergrund der Band und ihres Erfolgs ist eine Dokumentation der BBC, in der auf die Situation älterer Menschen in unserer Gesellschaft hingewiesen wird, besonders auf die Vereinsamung im Alter und die Geringschätzung (Altersdiskriminierung). Ihre erste Single erschien am 28. Mai 2007 als CD Weblinks * Zurück ins Leben - Datei zum Film * Filme, die das Alter deuten. Kurzbeschreibungen von Filmen aus der Zeit von 1924 bis Ende 2011 von Hanspeter Stalder. *100 Filme, die das Alter deuten (inzwischen mehr Filme) Kategorie:Gero